User blog:King Flurry51/TDSKA TERRIBLE FOUR
It was so sudden and unexpected. I have been recently asked if I want to redo Total Drama Sky Adventures from the half-breaking point of it to the (hoped) end. I don't know how to feel about exactly, joyful, dismantled, or apatic? Well, careless of my actual sensations, there's still in me the will to get it back! But this time I won't accept any flaw...I lived TDSKA as a toxine in the last episodes of it and this caused my change of mind towards the whole wiki. Whatever, I trust in the hope to redo it again from where it has sunk, that's when in a surprising twist of events Jo left at the end of the pitchest, craziest and personally my best episode of the season. Her departure was a flaw,a good one, tough. It crowned the whole storyline with Brick and did an interesting cease at the iconic rivalry with Jasmine but Treacherous Turtles soon missed similarly of Swordfishes when Paintbrush quitted...however I wouldn't change their eliminations, both were deep and provided for the best drama. So, if Jo's elimination wasn't the true main flaw, which was/were? Basically 4 characters since then screwed the season: Mike, Gwen, Test Tube and Topher. Ironically all four were placed in which was considered the best team of the season (compared to "boring friendship land of Dolphins" and "the four Turtles") and three of them are very bond together in a chain of causes and consequences. 'Mike/Mal' Let's start with HIM. Yes, self-critique, something you don't expect often from me, neh? Anyway. Since I chose Mike I knew I would have put myself in troubles given the extreme unpopularity of the character and the absolute lack of collaboration from the other roleplayers Mike could have worked with shown from the third episode onwards. I asked myself too much but resigning Mike to be a fodder (like in previous season) would have been flat ridiculous and I struggled the most to keep his char alive but not even in the Swordfishes I got good interactions. Mike from the beginning to the end was the bumbling survivor grasshopping continuously here and there to dodge the hits and then he turned as the CURSE of the invincible Sneaky Swordfishes, and the only target inside it. Episode after episode I tucked him into the worst situations until I had to recur to the card called Mal. This season lacked a villain, afterall, so why not? Well, the second I hinted Mal immediately I got bullied and backlashed (in-universe I mean) by fellow Swordfishes, especially Topher which turned in a very annoying spoilsport continuously ruining my plans in godmode ways (too much OOC for him) but in this way he just forced me to make Mal progressively unhonest, ridiculosuly godplayed, and terribly developed as in All Stars to the point I totally lost the control of it. This was frustrating and I felt an epic failure on it. All the bullshit verged on Mal brought to a chain of events that affected the whole team and made Topher's elimination a patch to avoid the ship to sink totally. It worked until Jasmine replaced Topher. Then the crap restarted and we all know what happened.. How to fix Mike? First, I'll toss away the plot of Mal. Then I hope to be at least able to give him few decent interactions, a minor plot, and an earlier boot. But I'll need serious collaboration. An idea would be switch him in the Turtles, tell me what you think about. 'TT' Test Tube went through the change of her roleplayers 3 times.Each roleplayer gave her a different plot and traits and this led to a massive confusion that was lampshaded in her interactions with Fan (that were her only remarkable interactions) In my opinion only Berry caught her well and even gave her few moments of glory, while the other players tended to OOC her or use her to fill the background. TT was the most rotten character of TDSKA to reach the merge, she floated just because of Fan saving her for plotsake and most of all Paintbrush's quit sacrifice, in this way Sneaky Swordfishes, that already had full-rotten Mike and half-rotten Gwen, carried a deadlock that reduced them to be just in 4 active and 2 carrying the whole team (Fan and Topher). Big flaw baton pass her character from a player to another, fatal flaw leave her survive to merge without deserving it. Surely a character that has to be fixed or replaced if we wish to fix back Total Drama Sky Adventures. How to fix Test Tube? Fantube plot. 'Topher' Oh, Topher! I ranked it as one of the best characters of the season at the beginning but in the halfway Cabbage screwed him completely. The nice plot of the beginning, with Topher wanting to be a better person willful to help others and show he's not just a copycat of Chris, was FLANDERIZED making him the ultimate hero of Gwen as soon as Mike joined the team and Mal was just hinted. Since episode 7 Topher and Gwen became so sticked together that closed the possibilities for any of the remaining Swordfishes to have solid interactions (Ok, Mike was rotten, easy target, exc..? But what about Fan and Test Tube?) and pretty were the screenhoggers of the series after that episode until Topher got eliminated. Their friendship was very toxic and there was not a single time Gwen shone without Topher on her back. Plus Topher became her hero whenever she looked like the damsel in distress under the pressure of her "nomination rival" Fan and most of all against Mike-Mal. Topher was ridiculous and pesky all the time he was against Mal to the point he didn't resemble the original Topher anymore: too heroic, too invincible, too godplayed! Too annoying! The whole episode 14 was a shit plotting to rid off him, I'm not ashamed to admit it again. By the way, rid of Topher was pointless actually as Jasmine took his same role and got the same ruined. How to fix Topher? If TDSKA continues, his friendship with Gwen and his heroic role need a sensitive change otherwise we'll crack it up again. 'Gwen' I really hated Gwen as the season started,finding her not chemical in the Swordfishes and the fodder of Happy's characters. I was very disappointed when Paintbrush left so she remained. Since then it was world war III between me and her XD. First as Fan, but their conflict luckily was thrown away very soon (it only brought the worst of my Fan) and then Mike and Mal arrived. But way before this, Gwen was already carried by Topher like a baby unable to stand off the scene by herself, and this was enough for me to rank her down down down. Worst happened after episode 7: Gwen's friendship with Topher gained too much spotlight screenhogging over everyone else and prevented Topher to expand his interactions (roughly cutting the only prominent one with Fan) properly. Ironically, her interactions with Mal alone made her finally likable and I progressively accepted her presence in the merge just continued to target her because I played the main villain...BUT on the other hand Topher and Jasmine started to fend for her way too much often until to become her bodyguards and this was utterly laughable and unrealistic for her. Therefore Gwen was the underdog protagonist of the season that floated upon worthier characters like Jo, Bridgette, Topher, Noah... together Mal of course. Both undeserved their placement for a reason or another for sure. How to fix the Gwen problem? Give her new interactions, do not make her friendship with Topher a toxic symbiosis again, and choose if make her a true deserving protagonist able to fend for herself and have interactions, not symbiotic friendships, and true plots or make her a fodder-cannon by the merge. '' '' Category:Blog posts